Jatuh Cinta itu Sakit
by JayJungTYLee9597
Summary: Kata sang kakak yang baru lulus dari bangku sekolah, jatuh cinta itu menyakitkan. Rasanya Donghyuck tahu seperti apa menyakitkannya. Jika tahu jatuh cinta semenyakitkan ini, mungkin Donghyuck memilih untuk tak mengenal apa itu cinta. Huh, apa itu? Mana mungkin Donghyuck menolak jatuh cinta. MarkxDonghyuck Mark/Donghyuck, Markhyuck, Markchan


**MarkHyuck**

Kata sang kakak yang baru lulus dari bangku sekolah, jatuh cinta itu menyakitkan. Rasanya Donghyuck tahu seperti apa menyakitkannya.

Jika tahu jatuh cinta semenyakitkan ini, mungkin Donghyuck memilih untuk tak mengenal apa itu cinta.

 _Huh,_ apa itu? Mana mungkin Donghyuck menolak jatuh cinta.

.

.

"Kaaaaaak~ ayolaaaahh. Hyuckie janji, ini yang terakhir."

Taeyong bersedekap, kedua tangan melipat di depan dadanya. Ini sudah kelima kalinya ia mendengar adik super menyebalkan yang untungnya ia sayangi berkata seperti itu.

"Kamu mau pipimu tambah gembul ya?"

Dengan gemas, Taeyong mencubit pipi Donghyuck. Membuat yang punya mengeluarkan lengkingan yang memekakkan telinga.

"Kalau tak mau berbagi coklat bilang saja! Gak usah pake ngejek adiknya yang super tampan ini gendut! Huh, mentang-mentang coklat dari Kak Jaehyun jadinya gak mau bagi-bagi. Dasar pelit! P-E-L-I-T!"

Taeyong tak peduli. Yang penting adiknya itu berhenti meminta coklat yang seharusnya jadi miliknya. Dari tadi si gembul Donghyuck yang lebih banyak mengambil coklat dari kotak besar yang ada di pangkuan Taeyong. Enak saja, itu kan dari kekasihnya. Kenapa jadi si gembul yang dapet banyak.

"Makan saja tuh coklatnya terus. Biar Kak Taeyong jadi lebih gendut dari Donghyuck terus Kak Jaehyun berpaling terus nerima cintanya Kak Yerim!"

Tapi untuk yang satu ini Taeyong tak bisa tak peduli. Apa lagi kalau sudah membawa satu nama yang paling Taeyong benci untuk saat ini.

"Apa yang kau bilang bocah?! Kemari kau! Ya!"

Kalau tinggal berdua saja bisa membuat rumah tingkat dua yang tak terlalu besar itu seberisik ini, rasanya kedua orang tua Taeyong dan Donghyuck harus sering-sering mengulang bulan madu mereka. Hitung-hitung _refreshing_ telinga dari polusi suara.

.

.

Sebenarnya Donghyuck iri dengan kakaknya. Siapa yang tidak, sih? Kakaknya yang berbeda tiga tahun darinya itu tampan. _Ah,_ ralat. Manis. Wajahnya sempurna. Rahangnya tegas, matanya bulat, dan bibirnya tipis. Sangat mirip dengan ibunya. Apalah dayanya yang lebih cenderung memiliki gen ayahnya? Matanya tidak sebulat Taeyong, rahangnya cenderung lonjong, bukan runcing seperti Taeyong, dan bibirnya sedikit tebal, tidak tipis seperti kakaknya itu. Yang paling parah adalah kulit _tan_ miliknya. Dan Donghyuck benar-benar menyalahkan ayahnya karena menjadikannya seperti ini. Silahkan bilang Donghyuck durhaka.

Bukan hanya penampilan, tapi tingkah lakunya benar-benar 100% jiplakan dari sang ayah. Berisik, bar-bar, jahil, dan tak tahu malu. Hobi makan, tidak suka pelajaran IPA, dan lebih menyukai kucing daripada anjing. Jangan lupakan tentang dirinya yang senang mengadu domba Jerry, kucing miliknya dengan Ruby, anjing milik kakaknya.

Yah, kalau saja Donghyuck memiliki gen dari ibunya. Atau paling tidak separuh. _Ah,_ seperempat saja Donghyuck bisa sujud syukur berkali-kali. Tapi kenyataan bahwa ia hidup 17 tahun dengan dirinya yang seperti ini tak bisa ia elak lagi.

Karena ayahnya, (biarkan Donghyuck menyalahkan ayahnya sepenuhnya karena ini) Mark, kakak kelas yang sering ia jahili itu tak pernah meliriknya.

Mark Lee, tingkat dua. Anak klub basket, adik kelas kesayangan Jung Jaehyun si kapten basket sekaligus calon kakak ipar Donghyuck (Taeyong yang menyuruhnya memanggilnya begitu). Bocah Kanada yang terlihat begitu tampan dengan rambut pirangnya. Draco Malfoy abal asal Kanada. Bocah kelewat sempurna yang sialnya membuat Donghyuck terjatuh.

Donghyuck Lee, murid tingkat satu, begajul kecil, tukang onar, toak berjalan. Bukankah mereka terlihat seperti upik abu dan pangeran kerajaan? Yang sayangnya tampaknya ceritanya bukan _happy ending_ meski ia lah si pemeran utama –upik abu—

Itu lah alasan Donghyuck mengklaim dirinya bisa merasakan betapa sakitnya jatuh cinta. Yah, begitu kakaknya mengatakan. Sakit. Apalagi saat Kak Jaehyun dekat-dekat dengan Kak Yerim. Kakaknya itu bisa panas dingin mendadak.

Taeyong bilang tak selamanya jatuh cinta indah. Bahkan Taeyong bilang, mungkin bisa saja sakitnya lebih banyak daripada indahnya. Apalagi jika cintamu itu tak terbalas.

 _Tak terbalas._ Mungkin Donghyuck tak akan merasakan jatuh cinta itu indah sedikit pun. Daripada pahit, ia pikir ini sakit, menyakitkan.

Donghyuck lah yang selalu mendekati Mark lebih dahulu. Menjahili si kakak tingkat dengan mengulang-ngulang lirik _Rap_ yang sering diucapkannya. Mengganggu si Draco Malfoy abal dengan muncul di setiap latihan klub basket dan menyorakinya ketika ia melakukan kesalahan. Membuang waktu si pirang dengan ocehan tak jelasnya yang selalu berakhir dengan _let's-diss-Mark-Lee_.

Donghyuck sudah yakin ia melakukan semuanya untuk mendapat perhatian Mark. Semuanya. Tapi si _galmaegi_ dari Kanada itu tak pernah menghiraukannya. Tidak seperti Taeyong yang selalu histeris ketika Donghyuck menunjukkan rasa sayangnya pada kakak semata wayangnya itu.

"Ya pikir aja sih, Hyuck. Kalo aku kaya gitu ke kamu gimana?"

Itu jawaban Renjun, sahabat seperjuangannya yang juga lagi berusaha menarik perhatian si ketua kelasnya –Lee Jeno— ketika Donghyuck bertanya entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

Jujur, Donghyuck sih gabisa ngebayangin. Renjun jahil? Renjun bawel? Renjun berubah menyebalkan? Tampaknya dunia akan segera kiamat.

"Bikin perumpamaan yang lebih masuk akal dong!"

Bocah pemilik gingsul itu memutar bola matanya sebelum menoyor kepala Donghyuck. _FYI, he did it_ _ **hard**_ _._

"Ya mana ada orang yang mikir kamu suka sama dia kalo kerjaannya bikin jengkel mulu tiap ketemu?"

Lah, lalu drama-drama yang sering Taeyong tonton di rumah itu apa?

"Dan jangan bilang drama-drama itu tidak begitu. Gini ya Hyuck, sekarang tuh benci jadi cinta itu udah gak jaman!"

Kok benci jadi cinta sih? Sejak kapan Donghyuck benci sama Mark?

"Yang benci itu Kak Mark, bukan kamu. Gak ada tuh ceritanya Kak Mark benci sama kamu terus tiba-tiba jatuh cinta sama bocah bar-bar kaya kamu."

Donghyuck mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tangannya meremas seragam tepat di bagian dadanya.

"Sakit, Njun, sakit."

"Bodo."

Coba Jeno denger. Si bocah **sok** malaikat ini berubah jadi _devil_. Sebenarnya, siapa sih yang gak siap berubah jadi setan kalo udah berhadapan sama Lee Donghyuck?

Berbicara dengan seseorang yang berada di posisi yang kurang lebih hampir sama dengannya sungguh tak membantu. Ngapain juga Donghyuck curhat sama orang yang juga belum dinotis sama sang punjangga hati?

 _Absolutely wrong choice._

.

.

Donghyuck udah bulat. Bukan, bukan pipinya bulat. Taeyong sering memfitnah dirinya. Maksudnya, tekadnya sudah bulat.

Kemarin adalah hari terakhir satu sekolahan akan mengenal Lee Donghyuck sebagai bocah begajul nan bar-bar yang bawelnya minta ampun. Hari ini, hari Kamis, hari yang tepat untuk memulai sesuatu yang baru. Hari ini, bukan hanya satu sekolahannya, seluruh dunia akan mengenalnya sebagai Lee Donghyuck yang manis, lembut dan pendiam.

"Kau sakit? Ibuuuuu, Donghyuck aneh! Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit sebelum anak ini jadi zombie hidup!"

Tolong abaikan Lee Taeyong yang _freaking out_ dengan perubahannya pagi ini.

Biarkan Lee Donghyuck melangkah penuh percaya diri keluar dari rumahnya dan mengabaikan teriakan Taeyong dan ibunya yang menyuruhnya kembali untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Lihat, hanya diam selama sarapan saja sudah membuat Lee Taeyong sehisteris itu. Bagaimana kalau Donghyuck melakukannya di dalam kelasnya? Di dalam ruang klubnya? Di depan Mark Lee?

"Aku pasti salah makan pagi ini."

Bahkan Renjun berulang kali mencubiti pipi, lengan, juga pahanya. Ia juga berulang kali menepuk-nepuk pipi Donghyuck. _And yes, he did it_ _ **hard**_.

Tapi tidak ada tuh Donghyuck yang akan mengumpat keras dan mencoba mencekik Renjun hidup-hidup. Yang ada hanya Donghyuck yang tersenyum manis kearahnya. Oke, biar Renjun ralat. Tersenyum menakutkan kearahnya.

Meski senyumnya menakutkan bahkan mengalahi senyuman boneka Chucky, tapi Donghyuck tetap duduk tenang di bangkunya.

"Donghyuck, kamu pergi ke gudang di belakang sekolah ya? Kan sudah aku larang untuk bermain disana, Lee Donghyuck!"

Na Jaemin, teman satu klubnya yang histeris sampai lari-lari keliling ruang klub karena takut ia benar-benar bermain di gudang belakang sekolah. Memangnya Donghyuck mau main apa di tempat gelap, pengap dan kotor itu? _Ouija_?

Sepertinya sukses. Donghyuck sudah membuat orang rumah, teman satu kelasnya, juga teman satu klubnya kena serangan jantung dadakan karena perubahannnya. Sekarang, hanya satu orang lagi yang perlu melihat perubahannya.

Tak sulit untuk menemukan sasarannya. Terlalu monoton, hidup Mark Lee seperti bumi yang berputar pada porosnya dan tak bergeser sedikit pun. Belajar, bel istirahat di lapangan basket, bel masuk, bel pulang di lapangan basket. Sepertinya hidup dan mati Mark hanya untuk bola berwarna oranye dengan garis-garis hitam tak jelas di sekelilingnya.

Tapi Donghyuck tak duduk di bangku pinggir lapangan seperti biasanya. Membiarkan bangku yang biasanya dipenuhi oleh tas-tas anggota klub basket, botol-botol mineral, dan dirinya lowong. Hanya ada tas anggota klub yang berserakan tak beraturan di tanah, juga beberapa botol mineral di ujung bangku.

Donghyuck memilih duduk manis di dalam perpustakaan. Merupakan tanda kuat dunia sebentar lagi benar-benar akan kiamat. Lee Donghyuck yang baru membuka buku lima menit sebelum ujian tiba-tiba menyambangi tempat yang lebih menyeramkan dari gudang belakang sekolah sekalipun untuknya.

Pojok belakang perpustakaan yang hampir tak pernah disambangi oleh siswa-siswa disana karena tempatnya yang cukup jauh dengan rak-rak buku. Tapi tempat ini adalah tempat yang strategis untuk Donghyuck melihat anggota klub basket merebutkan satu benda bulat berwarna oranye di bawah teriknya matahari dari depan jendela

Pagi tadi, Donghyuck tak menunggu Mark di tempat parkiran untuk melihat motor hitam si pirang terparkir di tempat biasanya. Tak ada sarapan ejekan pagi tadi untuk si Malfoy gadungan. Siang tadi, saat jam makan siang, Donghyuck tak mau repot-repot mengantri dua kali di belakang antrian siswa kelaparan hanya untuk melemparkan roti dan susu ke depan wajah Mark karena si _galmaegi_ melewatkan waktu makan siangnya hanya untuk sebuah bola oranye bodoh. Dan sore ini, saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, setelah sempat mampir ke ruang klubnya hanya untuk membuat Jaemin histeris, Donghyuck berjalan dengan santainya melewati lapangan basket tanpa menoleh ke tengah lapangan. Untuk mendapatkan tempat strategisnya di perpustakaan.

Jika Donghyuck bisa tahan untuk tak menendang-nendang Taeyong saat dibangunkan pagi tadi, atau menutup mulutnya rapat dan membukanya hanya ketika sendok meminta untuk masuk saat sarapan dan membuat ibunya dan Taeyong hampir menyeretnya ke rumah sakit, atau menahan tangannya yang gatal untuk tak memiting leher Renjun, atau mulutnya yang gatal untuk mengumpati satu persatu anggota klubnya, tapi tampaknya ia tak bisa tahan untuk yang satu ini. Duduk manis dan menatap kepala-kepala orang yang terlihat begitu kecil dari perpustakaan yang berada di lantai tiga. Mark terlihat seperti semut dari atas sini. Ah, coba jendela ini bisa dibuka. Mungkin ia akan mengejek Mark dan mengatainya seperti kurcaci karena terlihat begitu kecil dari atas sini.

Lalu membiarkan dirinya yang sudah bersusah payah sejak ia membuka matanya pagi tadi mati konyol karena rencananya gagal? Terima kasih.

Donghyuck bosan. Ia tidak bisa menyoraki Mark. Ia tidak bisa melihat Mark mengerang kesal setiap Donghyuck yang berdiri di atas bangku hanya untuk menyorakinya semakin kencang. Dan terakhir, Donghyuck bosan karena ia tidak benar-benar melihat wajah tampan Mark sedetikpun hari ini.

Dan Donghyuck paling lemah untuk melawan rasa bosannya. Sekali lagi, salahkan ayahnya karena ia memiliki 100% gennya.

Donghyuck benar-benar bisa mati mendadak karena bosan. Sepertinya kalian harus benar-benar mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Lee Donghyuck hari ini.

.

.

"Mau kemana Mark?"

Mark tahu anggota klub yang lain akan pergi makan-makan. Traktiran Jaehyun, seperti biasa. Karena sepertinya dompetnya begitu berat sehingga hampir setiap saat klub basket selalu berkumpul hingga larut untuk tertawa begitu keras hingga tenggorokan mereka kering.

"Aku absen ya, Kak."

Alis Yugyeom mengerut. Tapi Jaehyun yang berada tak jauh dari situ buru-buru menyikutnya.

"Apa sih sikut-sikut?! Kurang apa tadi menyikutku saat _sparing_?"

Cengiran Jaehyun membuat Yugyeom ingin menyiram wajah kelewat putih di hadapannya itu. Coba kalo dia gak ingat Jaehyun mau traktir nanti.

"Yaudah, aku duluan ya! Dah Kak Yugyeom! Dah kapten!"

Gara-gara Jaehyun, Yugyeom jadi membiarkan Mark lolos begitu saja dari pertanyaannya.

"Kok ada ya orang yang nolak gratisan?"

Yugyeom tampaknya belum paham bagaimana jalan pikiran Mark.

"Loh, kok bocah itu malah pergi ke arah sana sih? Hey, Mark! Parkiran bukan disana, bodoh! Apa aku benar-benar melempar bolanya terlalu kencang ke kepalamu tadi? Mark Lee!"

Bukan hanya Jaehyun, tapi seluruh anggota klub basket menatap Yugyeom malas. Oh, betapa tidak pekanya seorang Kim Yugyeom.

.

.

"Hyuck.."

Siapa sih? Orang lagi indah-indahnya mimpiin nonton konser Michael Jackson juga.

"Hyuckie.."

Padahal udah mau _encore_. Sumpah nih orang ganggu mimpi indahnya Donghyuck aja.

"Lee Donghyuck.."

"Berisik tau! Gak tau apa bentar lagi Michael Jackson nyanyiin lagu terakhirnya di atas panggung?! Udah susah-susah dapetin tiketnya, ngemis-ngemis ke Kak Taeyong buat dianterin ke konser, nabung setengah mati gak jajan selama dua tahun, eh ini malah ngerusak semuanya! Gak pernah mimpi indah apa ganggu tidur orang aja! Ish!"

Donghyuck menatap sinis si pelaku utama yang akhirnya membuat Donghyuck berbicara setelah mulutnya terkunci selama hampir dua belas jam. Dan gak tanggung-tanggung, sepertinya orang itu baru saja mendapat _jackpot_ karena menjadi orang pertama hari ini yang mendengar ucapan yang panjangnya ngalahin panjangnya _KTX_ Busan.

Tapi bukannya menutup telinganya segera untuk melindungi dirinya dari serangan selanjutnya, sosok itu malah tersenyum lebar.

"Akhirnya ngomong juga. Seharian ini aku gak dengar suara kamu. Ngeliat kamu dimana-mana juga enggak."

Sepertinya tidur yang lumayan panjang membuat Donghyuck lupa ingatan ringan. Ia lupa kalau tadi pagi ia sudah berhasil membuat Taeyong, Renjun, Jaemin dan beberapa orang lainnya jantungan.

"Kakak tahu gak sih kalo kakak baru aja ngerusak mimpiku yang paling bagus selama 17 tahun aku hidup? Emangnya kakak mampu apa beliin aku tiket konser Michael Jackson buat gantiin mimpi aku yang kakak rusak?"

Si pengganggu menggaruk tengkuknya. Mampu sih mampu. Masalahnya, apa Donghyuck lupa kalau konser Michael Jackson itu sudah mustahil untuk ada? Serius, semahal apapun tiketnya, pasti dia mau beliin kok kalo buat Donghyuck.

 _Ups._

"Kok tidur disini sih?"

"Ya masa tidur di gudang belakang sekolah. Kalo orang rumah panik gara-gara si bungsu yang paling tampan ini gak balik ke rumah lagi gimana?"

Nyelekit sih, tapi kok bikin malah pengen senyum yah.

 _Ups_ (2).

"Maksud aku, kok tumben gak nonton anak basket _sparing_ tadi?"

Sepertinya setelah sekian banyak kata yang meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya Donghyuck baru sadar sekarang.

"Kok Kak Mark disini sih?!"

Lah, dari tadi siapa yang kamu semprot, dek.

Untung Mark sempat melihat penjaga perpustakaan yang _killer_ -nya nyaingin Kim- _ssaem_ baru aja keluar tadi. Bisa berabe kalau dia dengar Donghyuck teriak-teriak kaya gini.

"Nyariin kamu. Abisnya seharian ini aku gak ngeliat kamu dimana-mana."

Donghyuck mendengus sebal.

"Dari kemarin kemana aja? Nyariinnya baru sekarang."

"Abis kamu ngilangnya baru sekarang."

Sial. Gak ada roti sama kotak susu buat dilempar ke mukanya Mark.

"Yaudah besok aku ngilang aja terus biar kakak nyariin kaya sekarang. Besoknya lagi juga. Abis besok juga."

Antara jujur sama ngebet emang gak beda jauh sih kadang.

"Emang ya, seseorang itu harus kehilangan dulu baru menyesal."

Alis Donghyuck mengernyit. Oh, ini sudah pukul tujuh malam, Donghyuck malas untuk berpikir. Ia bahkan berniat tak mau mengerjakan tugas Matematikanya agar bisa melanjutkan mimpinya yang tertunda tadi. Biarlah besok pagi ia menyalin punya Renjun

"Kemarin-kemarin aku biasa aja karena mungkin aku itu ngerasa lengkap. Tapi hari ini ada yang kurang melengkapiku. Jelas sih, seseorang tiba-tiba menghilang dari jarak pandangku. Aku tak mendengar suara cemprengnya seharian. Aku harus meminta Minhyuk untuk membelikanku roti dan susu dari kantin karena hari ini tak ada yang melemparnya ke wajahku. Aku juga tak bisa melihat raut wajah kecewanya karena tak ada yang bisa ia soraki ketika semua lemparanku selalu tepat sasaran tadi."

"Kak, aku baru bangun. Kenapa malah disuruh mikir yang berat sih? Coba ulangi, kakak tadi ngomong apa aja. Tiga kali coba biar aku ngerti."

Daripada mengulangi ucapan panjang lebarnya sebanyak tiga kali, Mark punya ide lain untuk membuat Donghyuck mengerti.

 _Cup!_

Kecupan singkat mendarat dengan mulus di bibir yang selalu Donghyuck rutuki keadaannya.

"Aku kangen Donghyuck."

Tangan Donghyuck bergerak dengan sendirinya untuk mencubit pahanya yang berada di bawah meja. Sebelum meringis nyaring dan mengejutkan Mark. Ia pikir ia masih ada di alam mimpinya. Padahal ini sudah jelas perpustakaan, bukan tempat konser Michael Jackson.

"Kamu masih mengira ini mimpi ya?"

Sebelum Donghyuck mencubit anggota tubuhnya yang lain, Mark lebih dulu mengambil alih tangan Donghyuck dengan menautkan jemarinya yang panjang dengan jemari kecil milik Donghyuck.

"Pulang yuk, udah malem. sekalian mau ngucapin selamat malam sama calon mertua dan calon kakak ipar."

Donghyuck pikir ini lah saatnya ia merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta karena seorang Mark Lee. Tapi kenyataannya, tetap sakit.

Ya jelaslah sakit. Orang dia kesandung kaki meja gara-gara Mark narik tangannya gak kira-kira.

"Donghyuck!"

Kalau kalian pikir Mark akan panik lalu berjongkok lalu mengusap-usap kaki Donghyuck yang baru saja terantuk, dan berakhir dengan Mark yang menggendong Donghyuck sampai ke tempat parkir motornya, kalian salah besar. Karena belum sempat Mark berpikir untuk melakukan hal itu, Donghyuck lebih dulu menyelengkat kaki Mark sehingga si kakak kelas terjatuh dengan kondisi yang lebih parah darinya.

Pada akhirnya jatuh cinta tetap sakit untuknya. Tapi Donghyuck tak akan membiarkan ia sendiri yang merasakannya. Enak saja. Mark Lee harus sering-sering merasakan sakitnya jatuh cinta.

 **END**

Coba _shout out_ buat penggemar Tom&Jerry bocahnya ensiti?


End file.
